


Time For Miracles

by Gracetheauthor



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, F/M, Glam Rock, Glitter, Inspired by Music, Inspired by an Adam Lambert Song, Love, Rock and Roll, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, Time For Miracles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracetheauthor/pseuds/Gracetheauthor
Summary: She doesn't know how much longer she can take it, any more of it, before she breaks. Then, as she's about to throw herself from her balcony to end it all, she stops. His voice is what saves her. And it's all it take for her to just fall a little bit in love.-Notice-I wrote the his when I was like 14 so I apologize if it isn't as good as my other writings. Can you believe this was inspired by the song Time For Miracles by Adam Lambert? Lol. This is the most I've ever written for a songfic.





	1. Saved by Song

I turned my surround sound up as far as it would go, tears streaming down my cheeks as I put on a black shirt and dark blue jeans. I hurt so bad. I just wanted it to end, right now, right here. On my own terms. I made my bed, did my laundry and folded everything up neatly. I wanted everything to look serene, I needed it to, or I would chicken out and lose my mind. I gave a little hiccuping sigh and smile faintly as Demons by Imagine Dragons played on the radio through my surround sound system. It seems like the radio knows exactly what songs to play, at certain times.

I cleaned and put everything to order. I was waiting for sunset. I wanted to see the beautiful oranges, reds and golds mix withe the vibrant pinks, purples and blues of the sky one last time. I sorted through my CDs, arranging them alphabetically. I did the same with my movies and my books. I smiled and stroked the cover of House of Hades by Rick Riordan. I had first read his Percy Jackson series as a girl and kept them all through high school and college. Once I fell in love with a book or series, there was no letting them go.

Next, I went through all of my drawings, paintings and sculptures. I smiled fondly at the picture of my little girl. I had adopted a sweet little baby girl, named her Bella. Then, when she was just a sweet, cute little girl with milk chocolate eyes and mahogany hair, she was taken from me. Some sick bastard abused her, then killed her and left her fast cooling body on my steps. It broke me. I could barely put her in her favorite blue dress one last time, before she was cremated and I said goodbye. All I had left of my little girl was ashes and memories, a picture and her stuffed kitty.

Finally, I was done organizing everything. I opened my balcony doors wide, and closed my eyes as the wind tugged at my hair caressed my face. I opened them and watched the sun set, watched as Apollo painted the sky with beautiful, breathtaking colors. I stepped to the railing, was about to jump, when a song came on.

_"It's late at night, and I can't sleep_

_Missing you just runs too deep_

_Oh can't breathe, thinking of your smile_

_Every kiss I can't forget_

_This aching heart ain't broken yet_

_Oh god, I wish I could make you see_

_Cause I know this flame isn't dying_

_So nothing can stop me from trying_

_Baby you know that maybe it's time for miracles_

_Cause I ain't giving up on love_

_You know that maybe it's time for micracles_

_Cause I ain't giving up on love_

_No, I ain't giving up on us_

_I just want to be with you_

_Cause living is so hard to do_

_When all I know is trapped inside your eyes_

_The future I can not forget_

_This aching heart ain't broken yet_

_Oh god, I wish I could make you see_

_Cause I know this flame isn't dying_

_So nothing can stop me from trying_

_Baby you know that maybe it's time for miracles_

_Cause I ain't giving up on love_

_You know that maybe it's time for miracles_

_Cause I ain't giving up on love_

_Baby can you feel it coming?_

_You know I can hear it, hear every soul_

_Baby when you feel me feeling you_

_You know it's time_

_Baby you know that maybe it's time for miracles_

_Cause I ain't giving up on love_

_You know that maybe it's time for miracles_

_Cause I ain't giving up on love_

_No, I ain't giving up_

_No, I ain't giving up on us"_

The song ended and I backed away from the balcony. I cried throughout the entire song. It spoke to me, and the parts where the singer says "It's late at night, and i can't sleep/Missing you just runs too deep/Oh I can't breathe, thinking of your smile." It perfectly fit me. Missing my little girl just ran too deep for me to sleep easily. Who was the guy who sang this song? I needed to know. I couldn't stop crying, bits of the song echoing inside my mind. I dried my tears and calmed down. I got out my laptop and went to Bing. I typed in the words "time for miracles lyrics." Results popped up and I saw that was by an American Idol runner up named Adam Lambert.

I decided right then, that I was going to buy every song he ever recorded. I went to iTunes and started downloading his songs.


	2. Meet & Greet

**_A few months later_ **

I hugged my new Adam Lambert CD album to my chest as I waited in line. I was at a meet and greet where he would be signing CDs and listening to stories of how his music changed some of our lives. Just one more person, then it would be my turn to meet my savior. The woman in front of me moved on and I stepped up. He was gorgeous. He was probably one of the very few men who could wear makeup without looking weird. He smiled and I held my CD with shaking hands. He noticed and smiled gently.

"You alright miss...?" he asked.

"Fira," I murmured. "I'm Fira. It's nice to meet you."

He smiled at me and grabbed a silver sharpie and stated to sign the CD case.

"It's nice to meet you. So did my music change your life?"

I nodded.

"May I ask how, Fira?"

I nodded again and closed my eyes as I told him. I told him of my little girl and how hard her death was on me. I told him of how a few years later of how I attempted to end it all. And finally, I told him of how his song stopped me and that after that I bought all of his songs that I could. He looked at me with understanding and handed me my newly signed CD. I said thank you and was about to go, when he stopped me. I raised my head to look at him, wondering what he wanted.

"Could I have your phone number Fira? You seem like a nice woman and I want to let you know that I'll be very glad if we could be friends."

I nodded, smiling a bit.

"Sure. Just hand me your phone real quick," I winced a little at how raspy and low my voice had gotten. I rarely spoke to people. He gave me his phone and handed him mine. I quickly typed in my name and number, then gave it back to him. He smiled and gave me mine. Then he surprised me by giving me a hug. I felt some of the ache in my soul fade a little. I guess I needed that.

"Thank you," I whispered, my voice raspy with unshed tears and under use. He nodded and released me. I walked toward the door before giving him a little wave and a small smile. I stepped outside and it was snowing gently, tiny flakes dancing in the snow.

 _Bella loved to play in the snow,_ I thought and felt a prick in my chest. But it was not as sharp as it had once been. I suppose it did me good to tell someone after years of keeping it all locked away like stolen pearls.

______________________________

I popped my CD into my player and the apartment was filled with Adam's beautiful voice. I smiled and felt my soul lighten up a little again. I opened my eyes. When had I closed them? Oh well. I walked into the kitchen and started making ginger bread cookies in the shape of music notes. I did this every Christmas. It was a tradition left over from my days with my Capella group. I smiled fondly. Hallie had married Grant and now had a babe on the way, Selena and Charlie were still dating, Zoe was engaged to Calyx and Winter was just being herself and lived with Hallie and Grant.

Damn, I missed them so much. I put the cookies in the oven and went to go wrap and box everyone's gifts. If I sent them now, they should be there two days before Christmas. I set Hallie and Grant's sculpture of entwined dragons in their box, making sure it had plenty of bubble wrap. I set the card on top of the bubble wrapped figurines and sealed the box shut with packing tape. Selena and charlie each got a painting of them, styled as angels, Zoe and Calyx were to receive personalized music CDs that I had made by burning their favorite songs onto blank Cds.

And Winter got a figurine of a beautiful Elf woman riding a snowy colored Dragon. I smiled as I wrapped each one. I really hope they enjoyed my gifts. I addressed each box in careful, neat handwriting and set them by my door. Then I went to check on the cookies. Just a few more minutes until they were done, then I could let them cool before icing them. My phone range and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fira, how're you doing?"

I smiled. It was Adam.

"I'm fine. Just baking music note ginger bread cookies and sending Christmas gifts to my acapella group." I replied.

"Really? You sing?"

I gave a small laugh.

"Yes. I sang professionally. We were an official  Acapella group. We called ourselves the Fly Aways'."

He hummed in interest.

"Why the Fly Aways?" He asked.

"Well, at the time each f us was being stressed with something that we felt was holding us back and we always said that we wanted to fly away. We wanted to be free," I explained.

"That's deep," he said.

"Yeah. It was also inspired by this one song that went _give me the beat boys, and free my soul, I wanna get lost in your rock n roll and drift away,"_  I sang the lyrics instead of saying them like most people would do.

"You've got a beautiful singing voice Fira."

That warmed my cheeks. And my heart if I'm honest.

"Thank you. Listen, I hate to hang up, but my cookies will burn if I don't get off the phone," I said. He laughed a little.

"No, no. Go get your cookies. Burnt ginger bread isn't the best. I'll call you later Fira."

"Okay. Later Adam," I smiled and hung up.

I took my cookies out and set them on the cooling racks. I let them cool while I made the blue, white chocolate frosting and got the sprinkles out. Once they were cool, i decorated them and put them on a plate, then put it in the fridge. I did that to make sure the frosting didn't fall off. I finally went to bed at around 12:00 after turning my surround sound off and putting my CD safely away.


	3. Music & Chocolate Truffles

I listened to Time For Miracles as tears streamed down my cheeks. It was the anniversary of my little girl's passing. This song fit how I felt about it and it spoke of how I missed Bella. A little bit into the song my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the screen. It was a text from Adam. I smiled a little.

**A: What're you up to? :)**

**Me: Crying while I listen to Time For Miracles.** I wiped at the tears on my cheeks as I looked at the setting sun.

**A: Why, what's wrong Fir?**

**Me: Anniversary of Bella's passing**

**A: Oh, sweetness. The song reminds you of her?**

**Me: Yeah. How'd you know?**

**A: It fits. Certain parts fit, from what you told me of her.**

**Me: Yeah. It does.**

**A: Can I come over or do you need to be alone?**

**Me: Come over. I need a hug.**

**A: Will do sweetness. Be there in a few.**

**Me: Okay. Drive careful A.**

**A: I will Fir.**

I smile. Me and Adam had gotten really close over the past week and a half. We got to know each other better, and he didn't seem to mind that I was always playing his songs when he came over. Whenever I just started crying when he was here, he would just kiss my forehead and hold me. Afterwards, we usually watched the sunset together or played The Game of Things. Sometimes we'd talk or watch a movie or he would sit back and relax as I drew him or just used his facial structure for the outlines of sketches. His facial structure was a good one. He has a strong jawlines and beautiful facial features.

A few minutes later, I heard the lock rattle and I knew it was Adam. I trusted him enough to give him a key to let himself in. I heard the door shut and he walked over to the balcony and wrapped his arms around me as he lay his head on top of mine. Being only 5'8, he was taller than me by quite a bit, but I didn't mind. I wasn't short and I was happy with my height. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against him. I took in a breath. He smelled good, but then he always does. I knew I loved him, but it was mostly as a friend right now. I knew he was gay, but I wasn't going to try to convert him.

No, that would be unbelievably rude. Rude doesn't even begin to cover it, but it's the only word I could think of right now. I opened my eyes when I felt the pad of his thumb brushing across my cheekbone to swipe the tears away. I sigh.

"You're such a good friend A." I murmur softly. He turns his head to smile at me.

"Not as good as you Fir. You're better," He argues softly. "You never ask for anything except my friendship and a hug. Most people want money or fame or some shit like that."

"I'm not most people. I don't care about money or fame. I just want a friend who will let me ruin their shirt with my tears when I cry on it." He laughs softly and grins at me.

"Which you have done more than twice." I growl, but it is a playful one.

"Never gonna let it go are ya?" He shakes his head.

"Not a chance." I smile and grab his wrist, tugging him away from the balcony.

"Come on you," I grin. "I made chocolate truffles." His eyes gleam.

"Truffles? What for?" I pull him to a stool in front of the kitchen bar before heading into the kitchen.

"I'm a chocolate ho, A. I thought you knew that." He laughed as I pulled a small container of chocolate truffles from the fridge. I opened it and sat down next to him with them, popping one into my mouth.

"How could I forget? That poor choclatier thought you were going to buy his whole winter stock of white chocolate dragons!" I shrug nonchalantly. He laughs.

"What? I like dragons."

"That's beside the point." He takes another truffle.

"Whatever." I smile at him. He smiles back and we spend the rest of the evening exchanging playful banter and eating the whole container of truffles. I stop at six, but Adam eats it all. I look at him with adoration.

"How you can eat that many without getting sick is beyond me. I am awed." He laughs. We joke around a bit before heading to bed. I let Adam crash on the couch but first... "Combat boots off A. You know the rule." He does as he's told but not before uttering a sarcastic, "Yes mom." I flick his head.

"Night Adam."

"Night Fira."

 


End file.
